Beginner's Guide
This is the Beginner's Guide to S4, otherwise known as S4 League. Here you will learn how to play and what to do. What is S4 League? S4 League, commonly known as S4, is a TPS (Third-Person Shooter) multiplayer online game developed by Pentavision and licenced by alaplaya. It has six game modes/match types to chose from. They are: *Deathmatch: Your standard team match that involves eliminating the other team and rack up the most kills. *Touchdown: Played in a similar matter of capture the flag (CTF) with only one fumbi (Which would be the flag) in the center (or designated area) on the map. You must take it to your goal that is located in the enemy base. *Chaser Mode: A game of elimination where all players are pitted again one chosen player. *Arcade: The "Story" mode of the game. *Battle Royale: A massive free-for-all. It's every player for themselves. The goal here is to be on top. *Captain Mode: Similar to death match but the key goal is to eliminate all the captians on the opposing team. S4 has weekly missions that allows players to earn PEN, which is the basic currency in game. However to obtain weekly missions, you first would have to complete all of your beginner missions, or Necessary Missions as the game states them. S4 also has elements from RPGs (Role-Playing Games) in that you are able to earn EXP and level up. There is a ranking system that is gauged based on your level. This merely shows how long have you played S4 league, and the ranking system is to prevent beginners from entering the higher leveled channels with the exception of the Free channel. Controls These are some (if not all) the standard controls when playing S4. These keys can be changed to fit your playing style. *'W': Move Forward *'A': Strafe Left *'S': Move Backwards *'D': Strafe Right *'R': Reload *'Right Click': Weapon's special function, if any (e.g. zooming in, blocking, etc.). *'Left Ctrl': Duck. useful for ducking from enemy fire. You cannot shoot while ducking *'Left Click': Fire Weapon/Slash with melee Weapon. *'Left Shift': Uses Skill (unless it is a passive skill such as HP/SP Mastery or Detect) *'Mouse Wheel Up': Previous weapon/Zoom in(during respawn) *'Mouse Wheel Down': Next weapon/Zoom out(during respawn) *'1; 2; 3': Select weapon *'Up Arrow Key': Zoom in slightly *'Down Arrow Key': Zoom out slightly *'Z': Shift Point of View *'Space': Jump, also Wall Jump if near a wall while in the air. By pressing space twice. *'Q': Character Qoutes 1, must hit a number from 1 to 0 once "Q" is pressed. *'E': Character Emotes 2, must hit a number from 1 to 0 once "E" is pressed. Although daunting at first sight, you will catch on easily. Starting S4 To start, you must go to the S4 Homepage. Once you get on the S4 League homepage, you must sign up for an alaplaya account. This account will be your login for S4 and any other games that alaplaya has created. Once that's done, download the S4 League Client. This may take a few minutes to an hour, depending on your internet speed. Once it is done downloading, install S4 League. Once the installation process has completed, start up S4 League. Hit the start button on the S4 Launch up, and patches will be downloaded, if any are available. Once the S4 Client loads, it will ask for login information. Log in with the account you've created. Afterwards, select a server from your choices and begin playing! (Newcomers will have to create a character before beginning gameplay) Leveling Up There are missions that award you with EXP. EXP, or Experience Points, are the basics of Leveling up. EXP is gained by various factors during the match (number of kills, number of deaths, points gained, capturing the Fumbi, killing with Fumbi in hand, killing the opposing player who has the Fumbi, etc.). EXP awards at the end of the match are based on your performance, meaning the better you and your team does, the more you and your team earn. The amount of EXP can also be modified. Certain items allows EXP+ bonuses, the highest so far being +10% EXP. Alaplaya may also hold EXP Events, where EXP gained can be doubled. EXP can also be multiplied via EXP bonus items. Be aware, having a higher level does not give the player any sort of advantage to the game except getting bonus PEN after matches with higher levels. Clothes and weapons available in the shops are the same for all players, regardless of level. However, access to the Fumbi are limited until the user reaches level 5 and iCapsule shops are limited until the user reaches level 10 and has at least 15000 PEN. Level Ranges Every level you gain is +1 Rank to your Ranking Emblem. Your Ranking Emblem can be in 7 different combination of colors. They are: *Yellow with Silver Markings: Rookie/Super Rookie (consists of ranks 1-20) *Green with Gold Markings: Semi-Pro (consists or ranks 21-40) *Blue with Gold Markings: Pro (consists of ranks 41-60) *Red with Silver Markings: S1 (consists of ranks 61-76) *Red with Bronze Markings: S2 (consists of ranks 77-92) *Red with Gold Markings: S3 (consists of ranks 93-99) *Red with official S4 Insignia: S4 (rank 100) *It will take you at least 3 years to get to S2 Ranks are organized in Level Ranges. Rank is a great way to tell how skilled a player is at a glance. Also worth mentioning is that as you Rank Up, certain channels will become locked and unlocked to you. Also, as you rank up you will gain a % bonus to your amount of PEN you get and more. Work hard and you can get to S4! Early Tips *Aim for the head. Fruitlessly. It makes a difference during a firefight. *PEN is hard to get early on, but don't give up! *When you first start out, it is advised to complete your missions quickly, so you can unlock your next set of them. *The next set of missions sometimes includes objectives to license in weapons; you should do those first. *Your starter SMG and Plasma Sword are quite good to use until they run out, Don't sell them! *You shouldn't spend PEN on new clothes for awhile. Save them for weaponry, skills, and other important items. *Be careful with the FUMBI shop. You can go through all of your money very fast if you use it on FUMBI. like me **If you do use a lot of money on FUMBI, you should almost always take what you get. If you sell it you get either 20 of 800 PEN or 20 of 3000 PEN back. Don't get too greedy aiming for a permanent item. The chance for one is atrociously low and you can get some sweet stuff if you don't get too greedy about it. *If you have a buddy that plays S4 or you just want a little extra leveling capability, join a Combi. You and your partner get a % boost to XP when you two are on the same team. *'Have fun!' See also *The In-Depth Guide: An extremely detailed guide, running step-by-step into the world of S4 League from account creation to starting up the game as well as recommended sets and "Roles" a person could take.